


Names

by Seastar529



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Tamaki Suoh needs a hug, Tamaki needs someone, musings, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seastar529/pseuds/Seastar529
Summary: What is his name?





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran

_ Tamaki. _

 

_ Tamaki Suoh. _

 

_ Filthy child. _

 

_ Your name is Tamaki Suoh, you will be the heir to the Suoh family. _

 

_ Mutt. _

 

_ You will no longer deal with that wench, and as such you will no longer use the names she gave you. Your name is Tamaki Suoh, and Tamaki Suoh only. _

 

The blond almost screamed at the voices in his head as the scalding water reddened his skin. All the bathing products in this luxury bath could not clean him or his mind.

 

His mother was gone, gone, gone, and he couldn’t see her anymore. He missed her and wanted her back, she could make the dirt go away. Why couldn’t he see her? 

 

Grandmother.

 

His grandmother was a bitch who did this to him, and who made him into a new person. He was still a dirty, dirty, dirty child, that’s what she said… but somehow now he was better? He didn’t understand. Why didn’t she love him? He loved her. 

 

Would she love him if he was clean?

 

He took a loofa and some body wash and scrubbed. Hard, too hard. He was probably taking layers of skin off his body, but it needed to be done. It was itchy and painful and the heated water only burned against the rubbed skin. But he wanted to feel better, this made him feel better.

 

_ Senpai. _

 

_ Boss.  _

 

_ Tama-Chan. _

 

_ Tamaki. _

 

Those weren’t his name, why couldn’t they understand that. He didn’t want to be called something so foreign. 

 

He thought about his homework, he still needed to do it. His grandmother wanted him to be the best in the class, but that was Kyouya. She understood, said it was obvious who the better child was. It didn’t matter that he still had trouble with Japanese, that had nothing to do with a difference in intellect in her eyes. Kyouya was just better. Kyouya wasn’t dirty… the blond could learn from Kyouya. 

 

_ Idiot. _

 

_ Tamaki. _

 

_ Don’t you know anything? _

 

_ You never think about the consequences. _

 

He would sully that perfect child, but he never wanted to. Kyouya was the first friend he ever had, besides mother. 

 

He slammed his fist against the tile wall. The sting felt good, but he was still hurting on the inside. Tears were falling down his face, seeping into the water at his feet. He wanted to turn the water hotter, but if he burned himself someone would notice. They would try and stop him from cleaning himself. He couldn’t allow that.  

 

_ What is your name? _

 

_ Tamaki. _

 

_ What is your name? _

 

_ Tamaki Suoh. _

 

_ What is your name? _

 

_ Tamaki Suoh, heir to the Suoh family. _

 

_ What is-? _

 

_ THAT’S NOT MY NAME! _

 

He turned off the shower, dejected because once again he didn’t feel clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review :)


End file.
